Fuzzy Blankets and Furry Men
by DancingRaven
Summary: The X Mansion goes on a field trip and Marie gets a little cold. What is Logan gonna do about it? Just a fun little Oneshot


**Title: **Fuzzy Blankets and Furry Men**  
>Author: <strong>Dancing Raven**  
>Rating: <strong>NC 17+ / M**  
>Couple: <strong>Logan and Marie**  
>Summary: <strong>WEEK ONE CHALLENGE: #541 - Scene - Your 'couple' take a bus trip together and get into a rather uncomfortable situation. **  
>Year Completed: <strong>2012

**Comments**: Hi everyone! Please take time to read and review. This is my first time writing such a *cough* graphic scene. So let me know if you like it (or don't like it).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or 6 flags amusement park.

**Chapter 1 **

Marie sighed and shifted in her plastic bus seat for what seemed to be the tenth time in the past minute. She glanced around as other students filed onto the bus from Xavier's School for gifted Youngsters. Kitty and Jubilee bounced up the bus stairs talking avidly about the 'all-day pass' to six flags amusement park. Probably planning how to get Scotty on enough roller coasters to make him puke.

Marie glanced away and adjusted her purple, arm length gloves. Some habits die hard. Here she was, just two months after finally being able to control her mutation and hell if she could remember to keep her gloves off. She woke up every morning ingrained on covering every inch of skin. The only thing her clothes really revealed was cleavage and today she'd forgotten the scarf that helped cover those babies up. She looked down and smiled to herself. Sometimes a girl is just proud of the goods.

Jubilee landed hard in the seat next to her. "Hey girl, you excited for the adrenaline outing today?" Bright pink bubble gum smacked in her mouth as she spoke. "This will be the closest any of us get to an X mission. Fast roller coasters and spinning tea cups." She settled down and turned in Marie's direction, her eyes narrowing. "What the hell are you wearin' girl?" Marie blinked and looked down at her outfit again. Nothing really seemed off. Purple shirt, matching purple gloves, jeans, and sneakers. She glanced back up to see Kitty sitting in the seat in front, turned and shaking her head in sad manner.

"Ah like my clothes thank you." Marie crossed her arms over her chest, lifting her chin in the air. Jubes eyes narrowed further, her own arms crossing. Challenge accepted.

"Girl you know I love you, but how am I supposed to be a good friend. Supporter and all that, if you keep wearing these get-ups?" Jubilee gestured to Marie's outfit. "It's effing 90 degrees outside and you're wearing long jeans and gloves!" Her eyes zeroed in on her boobs. "God at least gave you the good sense to show off the jewels up top." She grabbed Marie's arms away from her chest and started tugging on the gloves. "You can touch now girl. Make the most of it." She got Marie's right glove off despite her protests and started to tackle the left. "Most the men here haven't even seen your hands. They'll probably get a hard on just from your wrists." Marie blushed hard and quickly glanced around to see if anyone heard her friend's outrageous comment. Glancing to the back of the bus, her eyes collided with Logan, one of his eye brows lifting in amusement. _God just kill me now. _

Jubilee successfully pulled off her other glove and was looking on with pride at Marie's now exposed arms and hands. "See, that isn't so bad right?" Marie glared. "Mah hands are cold now." Jubes glared. "Well tough sweetie. We all make sacrifices for looks." While she spoke she made sure to stuff the gloves in Kitty's backpack resting in the seat in front of her. Marie turned more fully her direction.

"Sugah, I got an hour on the ride with you. You really want to start it this way?" Jubes shrugged. "I didn't start shit and you know it. You're the one strutin' around like a nun in tropical weather." She suddenly smiled leaning closer to Marie. "Hey besty, you know what would make this better for you?" Marie looked at Jubilee warily. She didn't like the glint in her eye. Or the way her smile seemed to remind her suddenly of the joker in that new batman movie. "Ah'm almost afraid to ask." Jubes grabbed her arm, linking it with hers. "I would just love to have a window seat view for the trip."

"No"

"Oh come on!"

"No way Jubes! You're the slow ass that woke up late."

"I promise not to take any more of your clothes off for the rest of the trip?"

"You shouldn't have _STRIPPED _me in the first place!"

Marie realized her mistake when every head on the bus turned her way. Wolverine looked like he was trying real hard to hold back a chuckle as his face was turning purple and Storm was coughing lightly into her fist repeatedly. Marie turned bright red and turned back to the window.

She heard footsteps walking up the aisle before she heard Scott's voice. "Something wrong here ladies?" Marie and Jubes turned at the same time pasting on big smiles. "Of course not Scotty, we're just having some girl talk." Jubes gushed and nodded thru her rant. Scott's red glasses glanced up to Marie and she nodded in agreement to Jubilee's story. She didn't really have a better story. _Too busy blushing Scott, try back later when Ah have mah voice back. _Marie rolled her eyes at herself.

He looked back at Jubilee once more and then slowly made his way back to the front of the bus where Jean was sitting. Marie turned her head to Jubes and heatedly whispered, "You can have the window seat if ya promise to shut your mouth for the trip and leave me alone. Deal?"

"Deal"

They shook hands and slowly switched seats as the bus started to finally move forward. Settling into her new seat, Marie slowly turned to look out the window and held back a smile. Jubiliee's face was so close to the glass, it'd probably have a permanent 'Jubes ' imprint. The girl was full of energy, just like her ability, her personality just set of sparks. She smiled at her own pun. Marie glanced down at her best friend, taking in the other girl's outfit for the day. Since it was such a hot topic and all. The girl was wearing a yellow tank (her signature color) matched with a pair of dark demin booty shorts. Marie shook her head. No shame. No shame at all. Although the yellow color went well with the girls Asian hair and features. She looked down at her own hands. Pale. Pale as can be. Maybe it was time to get a tan.

Marie rubbed her arms. She hadn't been kidding though. It really was cold to her without her gloves. Not to mention…. She glanced up. _Yep, under the bus vent. Beautiful. _She lifted her feet up and tried to curl up and get warmer. After about fifteen minutes of hugging her knees for warmth. No luck. Sighing she slowly unbent and glanced around the bus. People were leaning back and slowly drifting to sleep. _Lucky bastards._ Jealous was not a pretty thing. Especially when she noticed Jean cuddled up to Scott, practically in his lap. Storm was leaning her shoulder on Beast and right in front of her Peter had his arm around Kitty. Marie sighed again. _Must be nice to have a pillow and heater in one. _

She glanced to the back and noticed Logan, arms crossed, snoozing lightly. He was wearing jeans and a wife beater and boy did it look good on him. Pretty sure Jubes would never complain about _him_ wearing jeans. Her eyes stilled and heated on a strip of skin exposed just between the edge of shirt and beginning of jeans. She licked her lips. _Snap out of it girl! Just some skin. Ain't like ya get to touch. Only looking for you._ She was dragging her eyes down to turn back around when something caught her attention.

A blanket. There was a deep red, wine colored, fuzzy blanket sticking out of the bag at Logan's feet. And right about now, that blanket looked as good as a dark chocolate truffle during a girl's pity party. Which in Jubes book, was good enough to tackle a girl over. Marie had firsthand experience. She quickly scanned the area around Logan. Golden Opportunity! No kids were dumb enough to sit next to him. Especially if he was trying to sleep, it would be a bad day if you woke up the Wolverine. And for that, the sexy man had the whole back seat to himself.

Marie rubbed her hands together. This would be fun. If he stayed asleep, it would be taking candy from a baby. And if he woke up? It would be like taking meat from a rabid dog. She shrugged. Either way, the blanket had her name on it.

Careful not to disturb her best friend, who had fallen asleep a little bit ago, she slowly made her way to standing. Holding onto the back of her seat she carefully made her way towards the back of the car, trying to time her steps with the swinging of the vehicle.

Reaching the back of the bus she slowly stretched a hand forward. Pausing, she looked at Logan's sleeping face, moved her hand down towards the bag, and paused again. She frowned, bringing her hand back up quickly and waved it frantically in front of his face.

No reaction.

She sighed. Bending at the waist she reached for the blanket only to have the bus hit a pot hole. Marie held back a squeal of alarm as she lost her balance. And suddenly Logan was very awake and holding a bundle of Marie. A Marie that had ended up straddling his waist with her head on his chest. As the back wheel hit the same pot hole, his hold tightened on her reflexively. "Eep"

"Something I can help you with kid?" His voice sounded like sand paper from sleep and he looked down his nose with bleary eyes to where Marie's face was squashed into his chest.

Marie swallowed and made eye contact. _Was a man allowed to look this sexy when waking up? Wait, focus girl! _She had a perfectly good reason for being here. On Logan's lap…While the bus bumped along. She shook her head. She just needed to remember it real quick. She opened her mouth to speak and her mind blanked. His lips curved and she stared at them transfixed as a little sharp canine peaked out. _Oh mah lordy._ Was it just her or did it get a lot hotter all the sudden? Moving her eyes up to his, Logan's eye brows went up expectantly. She swallowed again and looked back to his chest.

Then inspiration struck and she raised the blanket she had grabbed in the fall with her hand.

"Ah was chilly…and ah saw ya had a blanket. Just wanted to borrow it..ya know? Looked warm and all….furry, I mean fu-fuzzy. Umm.. that is … if it's ok? Right sugah?" She was rambling. She could tell she was rambling. And by the spark of amusement in his eyes, _HE _could tell she was rambling. Great. Just perfect_. Every girl wanted their crush to think they're crazy. Right?_ She mentally groaned in embarrassment.

Marie buried her face deeper into his chest to hide and unfortunately, inhaled. _Boy did he smell good._ Faint traces of cigar smoke, sandalwood, and that smell that was all Logan flooded her senses. Her brain fizzed out for a brief moment and her body heated. Was it possible to want to lick your pillow? Her eyes popped open. _What am ah doing? You can't just go sniffing…. And…. And…. molesting Logan!_ She went to move her head up and froze. Logan was grabbing the blanket out of her hand, keeping his other wrapped firmly around her backside. She was stuck as he held her firmly in place. He gently flipped the blanket out and spread it over both of them. She gulped.

"Ah can go back to my seat it's no problem…."

"Shush kid"

"Ah'm just sayin', I don't want to be a bother…" Marie made to move but was firmly thrown back onto Logan's lap with a hand on her hip. _Damn high handed man._ A growl sounded next to her ear and crawled its way down her body straight to her pants. Pretty sure her body just purred in response. She blushed. _His growl was even high handed…_.._Damn, that's sexy_. She shook her head and glared up at him. "Ah would like to get up now." His hand still rested on her waist and slowly massaged up and down her thigh. Damn distracting.

"Is that right kid?" He smirked and kept eye contact with her as his hand played. He wanted to play did he? Well she could- Wait, suddenly she realized she didn't know where his other hand was. And it seemed very important. Pretty damn important since 50% of them was under blanket. She frantically tried lifting up the red contraption and searching underneath.

Seeing her distress, both of Logan's eyebrows hiked up and his mouth quirked. "Lose something darlin'?" Then his other hand slid from where it had been resting on the seat, straight up her knee to her thigh and stopped on her side below her bra. From there, it slide back down to her thigh where his hand squeezed. Her body jerked. His head leaned closer to her and he nuzzled between her neck and shoulder. "You wearin' a new perfume? You smell pretty good." Marie blushed harder. She was pretty sure what he was smellin' ain't perfume.

Using a gut reaction, she tried to clench her thighs together but only ended up clenching against Logan's thighs. _Oh dear_. His body responded by thrusting up. Marie's eyes widened, and understanding dawned. This ain't a one person show. If the steel she just felt was anything to go by, she wasn't the only one turned on right now...…Was he even aware of what he was doing? Did he comprehend that he had gone from hold to massaging to freaking _nuzzling_? Cuz her body sure noticed and hell, it didn't mind a bit. Her eyes narrowed on Logan's shoulder as he continued to nuzzle hers.

_What to do, what to do_. Go with the flow that seemed to be drowning her _OR_ run screaming for the hills. Quickly scanning the bus one more time. She cataloged that most, if not everyone but the driver, was asleep. She smiled. _Well, well. Ain't this going to be a good ole time._ Logan seemed lost in nuzzling against her shoulder, so Marie did the only thing she could think of to spark a reaction. She bit him. And none too gently. She made sure to lean forward quickly and bite right on the cord of his neck, then quickly suckle the bite. _In for a penny, in for a pound. _

She wasn't quite prepared for his reaction. No worries, Logan had it under control. His head jerked up along with his body as he slammed her hips hard against his arousal. He growled and tangled his hand that had been resting on her hip in her hair while the other hand continued to keep her glued to his jeans. The cords in his neck protruded as his face tightened as if in pain.

His eyes narrowed on hers and the iris's glowed while zooming in on her lips. "Darlin', there somethin' you need to be tellin' me right about now." He emphasized his rough words with a slow thrust of his hips. She moaned and then bit her lip trying to find control. "Ah.. no.. just.. uh… god… umm. Ah just needed the blanket….." She mumbled off as he kept slowly thrusting against her core. _Damn distracting man. _Her eyes glazed over and her breathing sped up. God that was good. If he kept doing this she just might melt into a lust puddle. So of course with Marie's luck, he stopped.

Marie whimpered and thrust her hips down. Both of Logan's hands grabbed her hips, letting go of her hair and waist, and stilled her movements. His breathing was ragged and his eyes seemed to be a little clearer than the moment before. "Kid, we've got to stop. We can't do this." _Kid? Since when had we gone back to kid. Darlin' was much better. Darlin' was spoken with a growls and emphasized with delicious friction._ Fuck Kid. Marie wanted Darlin back. She didn't get this far in her dignity to stop now.

Marie moved her hands quickly from Logan's arms and before he could blink, moved them up and under his wife beater. Her hands firmly tangling in the hair located underneath. His eyes went wide. "Now kid, listen here-" She tugged on his chest hair. He stopped and narrowed his eyes, "We can't be doing this on-" She yanked the hair harder and held it there. His eyes became slits and he growled deep. She grinned and leaned close to his face. She made sure her breath mingled with his and she arched back, making her breasts jut forward. His eyes tracked every action becoming darker by the second. She held the pose for a few seconds, just for good measure.

"Make me…Sugah." She made sure to thicken her accent on 'sugah' and watched his eyes dilate with pride. She always figured he had a thing for her accent. She quickly snuck her tongue out to lick his bottom lip. His body quaked at her challenge. She had thrown down the gauntlet. Had poked the Wolverine while it was trying to be reasonable. And damn it felt good. Never had she been so happy she could touch. Never had she wanted to be touched more than right at this moment. With the way his eyes were eating her up, she felt powerful and sexy. It was exhilarating and she wanted more.

Keeping eye contact, Logan slowly drifted his right hand to the top of her jeans. His eyes challenged her to stop him as he released only one of his claws from his hand. She smiled slowly and decided to up the game up a notch. "Honey, the points are higher if my jeans stay intact. Ah do like them. Not to mention, Ah have to leave the bus at some point. Rather not be nekkid." Logan's hand moved to her ass and squeezed hard. She purred. "You want me nekkid, Sugah?" Logan's eyes seemed to burn her as they traveled down her body, focusing on the apex of her thighs. "Mine", he growled it through clenched teeth, his unclawed hand still gripping her backside. He moved her roughly forward and thrust up against her. She moaned and smiled in bliss.

Well now, seemed the Wolverine part of her man liked her just fine. _Just fine indeed._ And she would be lying if she said she didn't like the possessiveness just a little bit. _Or a lot._

She jerked her gaze down as she heard Logan's claw retract back into his hand. She figured he would go straight for the fastenings at this point. She would've been wrong. His hand slowly started rubbing right where it counted through her jeans. Where her body was burning and he was not helping put it out. His hand kept a leisure pace against her core as she felt his hips start to move again. "Oh gawd." She bit her lip to keep back her moans. Logan growled and nipped at her shoulder. Thrusting his hand harder against her and picking up speed.

Her breathing was ragged as she felt herself spinning closer towards that edge. Delicious sensation building and building. She was going to die, she was going to die happy on the professor's school bus. She leaned forward, tightening her hands on the hair beneath his top and leaned into his shoulder for support.

Logan was all growls at this point thrusting up at her, his hand rubbing in a maddening steady pace, and…was that his tongue? Yep. His tongue was on her collar bone and slowly making its way south. Leaving a chill behind where it stroked making her shiver. His lips brushed the top of her shirt where her nipples puckered underneath, and her body jerked against him. Logan purred in response. He did it again and her body jerked again. She felt a smile curve against her breast. _The bastard was doing it on purpose. _

Before she could think more on that, Logan latched onto a stiff nipple right through her shirt and Marie threw her head back as sensation took her. "Oh Sugah." She moaned softly, remembering at the last minute that they weren't alone on this bus. Logan continued to suck contently and his hand to the south decided to stop. Marie whimpered at the loss. Not for long though as his hand drifted to the top of her pants unbuttoning them and descending down to her soaked underwear.

His body froze as his fingers met wet arousal. His lips moved from her chest and he tilted her head down to make eye contact. "Mine" He thrust his fingers into her heat and jerked her head forward to capture her moan before she could embarrass herself. His tongue wrapped around hers rubbing, as his fingers started plunging faster inside her core. His hips were shoving just as quickly against her body and at this rate she wouldn't last long.

Releasing her hands from where they were tangled in his chest hair, she moved one to his shoulder to help steady their pace and one straight to the stiff rod in his pants. Logan broke the kiss and moaned into her neck. _Didn't that just make a girl proud. _

She started gripping and squeezing him in time with his finger's movement inside her. He nipped at the top of one of her breasts and started trailing kisses up to right where her shoulder met her neck. Suddenly he changed the game and she felt his thumb strum against her clit. A scream almost breaking out of her she did the only thing she could think too. She bit him hard on his shoulder again. She bit down and held as her scream muffled into his shoulder.

She felt him jerk beneath her and just as quickly she felt a bite on her neck as he thrust sporadically beneath her, causing her to cum. Her body clenched on his fingers and he didn't stop thrusting as fireworks went off behind her eyes. Her body ripped apart in pleasure making her brain shut down and only ecstasy existed. She vaguely felt him stiffen and heard a muffled growl against neck where he was licking his bite mark. As the pleasure slowly went from a burning inferno to a heated glow, Marie slowly floated back to consciousness.

She opened her eyes and found herself snuggled firmly with her nose in Logan's neck and her arms limp like wet noodles at her side. His arms were firmly around her, one on her hip and one holding her booty. _Man must like my backside somethin' fierce. _She smiled as she heard a slight purring through his chest. Her man was content. _Who the hell wouldn't be after an activity like that?_

She slowly lifted up in his hold and stretched her arms up and above her head. Looking at Logan, whose face was now level with her chest, she waggled her eyebrows. "Something you wanna say Sugah?" The corner of his mouth lifted wryly and he shook his head at her. He grabbed her head jerking it down to him. She expected an all or nothing kiss and was surprised when his lips moved gently against hers. No rush. Just comfort and warmth radiating through it. He pulled back slightly giving her a rakish smile. "Mine?"

She laughed. "Honey, ya seem to have a limited vocabulary there. Tell ya what" She snuggled in deep and whispered close to his ear. "Only if you're mahne too…."And just for fun she bit his ear growling, "Sugah."

She felt two hands grab her ass and Logan's hips thrust upwards "Deal, Babe."

Marie did a mental dance. From Darlin to Babe. _Ain't life grand. _

__Please review! :D


End file.
